


Special delivery

by OhBoyOhBoy



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Blood, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhBoyOhBoy/pseuds/OhBoyOhBoy
Summary: Now she had even more stuff on her plate to deal with – no one prepares a 23 year old part time hero/nurse-in-training/fiancee to deal with impending babies and overzealous in-laws. Or so she thought.In about 42 seconds, nurse Kimberly Ann Possible will have the honor to experience what real unpreparedness looks like.
Relationships: Dr. Drakken/Shego (Kim Possible)
Kudos: 8





	Special delivery

_Branch out, Kimmy cub. You may never know what life will throw at you..._

Darn right you don‘t.

Kim sighed. Even though her dad was usually (always, but she wasn‘t ready to give in) right, she still didn‘t want to admit that actually working in a hospital could bring as much satisfaction from helping others as saving the actual world. Of course, the hours were crazy and paperwork was dull... But most of the patients knew her and treated her like family – not only from her hero business, but as the daughter of Dr. Ann Possible, the beloved and brilliant head of the neurology department.

It has only been 6 months, but Kim had to admit she felt quite at home.

After college – foreign affairs and politics being her major – even the famous and ever unstoppable Possible offspring found herself ill at ease about her future and gave in to her mothers‘ suggestion to fill in for nurse Betty at Upperton hospital for a few years – the woman had a hip replacement surgery. Furthermore, _unstoppable_ meaning that one Ron _Stoppable_ finally got himself together and proposed to her at her college graduation ceremony.

_Mending bad memories about graduations_ , joked Ron‘s dad, _you two will sure have amazing goodnight sorties to tell your children!_

Well.

Now she had even more stuff on her plate to deal with – no one prepares a 23 year old part time hero/nurse-in-training/fiancee to deal with impending babies and overzealous in-laws. Or so she thought.

In about 42 seconds, nurse Kimberly Ann Possible will have the honor to experience what _real_ unpreparedness looks like.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Heyo baby“ Pauline greeted her redhead colleague.

„Good morning Pauline“ groaned Kim, raising her head from the reception counter.

„Doc still giving you a hard time?“ joked the older nurse, coming around the reception table to put down her files and place a comforting hand on Kim‘s shoulder.

„Yeah“ sighed Kim, rubbing her eyes „Even if the night shift spent changing bawling infants wasn‘t enough, every two seconds I‘m reminded just why my mom sent me down to the maternity ward...“

„Oh don‘t be like that...“ smiled Pauline, sitting down „it‘s just up to you and Ronald to decide about having kids and you guys are still so _young!_ Plus, you being here really does help…”

“I know, I know” wailed Kim, putting her head down again “but it still doesn’t mea—”

Suddenly, a call to the station phone cut her off.

“Maternity ward, nurse Williams” picking up the receiver said Pauline in a stern voice, “slow down chief, I can’t hear ya’!”

“What’s going on?” asked Kim, already putting on a pair of gloves, alarmed at Pauline’s worried expression.

Just as Pauline was about to give orders to Kim, a chilling howl ripped down the front ward doors. Seconds later, a couple of trauma medics burst through the double wood doors, clearing all the staff, asking people to take cover, their scrubs burned and covered in patches of soot.

“What the hell…” mumbled Pauline, eyeing Kim.

As the medics reached the reception table, another shout came from outside, followed by a loud curse. Just as Kim, being a hero, bravely stepped towards the door, a hand shot though the doors, grabbing the handle.

A _blue_ hand.

Kim’s eyes widened. Only one person in the world had blue hands.

A few seconds later, a very scared and big eyed Dr. Drakken shot through the door, half of his body still outside, seemingly struggling to stay upright and hanging on the handle for dear life. As he spotted Kim, getting a familiar expression and almost looking relieved, another howl came from outside, followed by a loud sound of water splashing on the ground and a sickening crunch of bone.

Drakken’s eyes widened. He stilled, color drained from his face. Everyone in the ward held their breath.

Slowly, the other side of the double doors opened. There stood Shego, her chest heaving, eyes huge. The lower part of her black loose summer dress, that hung on her bulging belly, and magneta leggings’ clad legs soaked, her claws sunk into Drakken’s bare forearm, bright red blood starting to drip from his fingers.

“I think I’m having a baby and I need some help, please” Shego whispered unevenly, spotting the first scrubs-clad person in the room.

As no one seemed to move, too shocked, Kim hurried to the door, putting a supporting hand on Shego’s back, “Get a stretcher in here, now! Pauline?!”

That got the senior nurse going again. “Sam, c’mon!” snapped Pauline at the nurse standing nearby “Get this woman on the table, like, 1 minute ago!”

Like a well-organized clock, everyone got into action- two of the nurses and the trauma medics gently pried a shell-shocked expectant mother off of Drakken’s arm, gently and slowly leading her through a door on their left; the remaining staff helped other bystanders to their places. A moment later, as if called, a janitor emerged and with a knowing smirk, started mopping up the mess.

A mop bumping her shoes and a muted “sorry” brought Kim back to her senses. Shocked too, she didn’t realize she was now standing in the green woman’s place, gently holding Drakken’s bloody forearm. Looking up to his ashen face, she started to say something, but was again cut of by him throwing up right on the freshly mopped floor.

“Sorry” Drakken wheezed out hoarsely to a scowling janitor, putting his arm on the man’s shoulder, dry-heaved and threw up again.

“I think your arm is broken,” said Kim carefully, trying to hold him upright and steer him clear of the mess “we should get that looked at—well, shit.”

Nurse Possible sighed for the millionth time as the blue man unceremoniously toppled forward, his eyes rolling up into his skull.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written for anyone except the Doc and Shego. Well, I have, but I still haven't gotten around to posting it... Welp.
> 
> Also- that title is shit and I know it.


End file.
